It is not uncommon, when researching an item of interest, to receive unwanted, irrelevant, and/or redundant information, and/or to not receive desired information. Conducting research via traditional mechanisms may yield false positive results and/or results that are irrelevant to the research topic. Further, critical information may be missed. For example, attempts to research a firm such as Cushman & Wakefield using the initials C&W may yield information directed to Cable & Wireless. Traditional searches for industry topics and companies may fail due to ambiguity and/or due to unrelated activities of such industries/companies. For example, attempts to conduct research using the initials FDR may yield results regarding; Fonciere des Regions and information regarding Franklin Roosevelt, such as things named in his honor, including a memorial in Washington, D.C. and a highway in New York City. As another example, attempts to conduct research using the name Donald Trump may yield results regarding commercial real estate, politics, entertainment, and hairstyle articles.